


Three Apparitions

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel encounters several restless spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

> For Samtyr.

Galadriel smiled to herself when she saw that the white sheets from her bedding were gone. Celeborn was at it again. That her husband sometimes did childish things was one of the things that made her love him as much as she did. 

She didn’t say anything all day, waiting for night to fall. 

She was walking down among the trees when she heard blood curdling screams. She only smiled and kept walking. 

Finally, she encountered the dreadful apparitions that had been making all the noise and frightening small children all over the village. There were three of them, ghosts as white as, well, as white as sheets. 

“Oh dear,” she said with mock fear. “A big ghost and what, two little ghostlets? Should I call my husband to cut them down with his sharp sword? Or should I share some wonderful candy treats that came all the way from Rohan?” 

The little ghosts could stand it no longer and threw their sheets off. They were really Celebrian’s twin sons. “Candy, Nana! We want candy! Pwease don’t cut us up!” 

She laughed and gathered them to her arms. “Come along then and I’ll see what I have.” She looked over her shoulder. “You, too, Papa. I might have something later for you as well.” 

Celeborn removed his sheet and grinned as he followed her home.  
~end~


End file.
